TMNT One Shots
by CharityJingle
Summary: Just you and your Turtle of choice :) T cuz I'm cautious.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I have recently rekindled my obsession with the 2012-2013 TMNT series. So... *Dramatic Music* I made this! TMNT One Shots. All I need to know is:**

Name of Turtle

Name of Your Character**/** Or if You want it to be reader insert

What you want your character to look**/** act like

Scenario **(**If you don't have one then I'll do my best to come up with one**.)**

**I might post a TMNT FanFiction later on. but until then... AGAKSFSKGJSFSDKLDOJ... :)**


	2. For Whiterosegirl100 Sage x Ralph

**Hey everybody. Welcome to my TMNT One Shots. This first one is for Whiterosegirl100. Enjoy your One Shot. I apologize ahead of time if it sucks.**

**Name: Sage**

**Turtle: ****Raphael**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ It was the middle of summer. Why the heck did I have my alarm on. I reached up and tapped my clock. _Beep. Beep. Beep. _I sat up in my bed, my red eyes scanning around the room. I looked over to the corner and saw my phone lighting up. I sat up and walked over to it and picked it up. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Mikey. Yes I am friends with the turtles. I pressed accept and held the phone up to my ear.

"Why Mikey?" I asked walking back to my bed, running my fingers through my black pixie cut hair.

"Becauuuuse. I need you to bring a pizza when you come later." I sighed and sat down on my bed.

"Dude it's..." I looked at my clock. "It's 7:30. You couldn't wait until noon? I'm not even coming until two."

"I know but I thought maybe you could come earlier." he said. "I got this really cool new game and I need two people in order to play it. Pleeeeeease?" I groaned in annoyance.

"Fine, whatever." I said. "I'll be there in a bit." I could just see him fist bump the air. I smiled a bit.

"Thanks, Sage!" he called. I hung up and walked over to my light switch. I flipped it on and walked over to my closet. I changed into my short sleeved, bouton up, white shirt, black vest, ripped skinny jeans, and black combat boots that went to just below my knees. I grabbed a lace arm bands and pulled them over my forearms. I then grabbed my black fingerless gloves, my wallet, and my pre-packed bag. I walked down the stairs and saw my sister look up from her book.

"Your up early." she said. I sighed. "Yeah, Mikey called and asked if I could come early." she chuckled. Yes she knew about them too.

"Alright." I walked to the fridge and grabbed the last cold piece of pizza, threw away the box and walked to the door.

"Later sis." I called. "See you in a few days, Sage." she said. I walked down the street to the pizza place. I was nearly there when I felt eyes on my back. I smirked and took a detour down a dark ally. I ran into the darkest corner and crouched down, waiting. Sure enough a group of Purple Dragon came around into the ally as well. One of them grinned.

"We know you're in here girly." he said. "Come out, come out where ever you are." I smirked.

"If you say so." I pounced on him and punched him in the side of the head, knocking him out cold. I knew all the same stuff that the turtles did. My sister had been one of Splinter's students even before he got mutated. I turned to the other two Purple Dragon.

"Get her!" they yelled. I flipped over them, turning in mid-air so that now I was facing them. As I landed I vaulted my self toward them, punching them both in the gut. They flew back into the wall and I stood with a satisfied smirk on my face. I walked out of the ally and into the pizza place. I bought 3 pizzas and walked down the ally that had the old hidden man hole that only my sister, the turtles, and I knew about. I jumped down and walked to the lair. I knocked on the door.

"Sage's here!" I heard Mikey yell. I heard a loud thump and could tell somebody had just fallen. About 6 seconds later the door was opened by Leo.

"Hey Sage." he said. I looked over his shoulder to see Mikey being pinned to the ground by his older brother Ralph, flailing his arms trying to get away.

"Uh... Hi." I said. Leo moved to the side, letting me in and I walked to the kitchen, placing the pizzas down on the table. I walked back to the living room and looked at the still struggling Mikey. I sat down and touched a pressure point that would keep him still until I moved my hand.

"Uh, thanks." Ralph said. "Why Sage?" I heard Mikey whimper. I rolled my eyes. "Because if you get there first your brothers wont get any." Ralph got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Okay." I heard Donnie call. "He can get up now." I moved my hand and he instantly bolted up and was in the kitchen. I blinked in surprise and walked into the kitchen. Mikey had about 10 pizzas piled on his plate. I touched the pressure point again and took one of his pizzas. He pouted and I shrugged. April walked into the room and I smiled.

"Hey April." she smiled too. "Hey Sage. Morning guys." I finished my pizza and walked into the living room on my way to train.

"Oh, good morning child." I turned to see Master Splinter. I bowed. "Good morning Master Splinter." I smiled and walked up and hugged him. He was like a father to me, so I was able to do this kind of thing. He smiled and pat my back. I continued on my way to the training room. I trained for about an hour maybe, until I wanted to spar. I walked into the living room and saw Mikey playing a video game (I told him to wait for the one he wanted me to play with him), Donnie was in his lab, Leo was meditating, and Ralph was feeding Spyke. I walked up to him and hugged him from behind. I had known him sense we were babies, so he didn't punch me when I did this.

"Ralph?" I asked. "Will you spar with me?" he sighed. "Why?" I sighed. "Because you're the only one who will last more than a minute." he chuckled.

"Well, you're not wrong." I smiled. "So you'll spar with me?" he shook his head. I pouted, then smirked when an evil idea popped into my head. Mikey had been telling me that Ralph had a crush on me. I leaned close to him, our faces only centimeters apart.

"Please?" I internally smirked when his cheeks became the lightest shade of pink. And my heart fluttered a bit. I had a crush on him too.

"Whatever." he mumbled, looking away. I fist bumped the air and grabbed his wrist, dragging him to the training room. After a bit of fighting he had managed to pin me to the ground.

"When did you learn that?" I asked, struggling under him. He smirked. "I taught myself." I frowned.

"Hey, no fair." I whined. He smirked again. "Don't tell me you don't like it." he leaned closer and I blushed. His smirk grew bigger. He leaned closer, brushing against my lips, and my face was more red than his bandanna. He smirked.

"Pay back." he mumbled, closing the gap between us. I reacted on instinct, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. I could have stayed like that forever if I didn't need to breath. I pulled away, gasping for breath. I looked up into his eyes and smiled. So did he.

"I take it you like me too." he said. I grinned and nodded. We were about to kiss again but we were interrupted my awing from the doorway.

"You guys are so cute together." Mikey said.

**"Mikey!"**

**There you go. Again, sorry if it sucks. :) Hope you liked it.**


	3. For Snake MacReady

**OK, up until you requested this... I had no Idea who Dark Donatello was. I had to look up a pic of him and my only thought was... How is that Donatello? But then I decided not to question it and just write the One-Shot thing-a-ma-bob :)**

**All credit for the scenario goes to Snake MacReady. They may write a fanfic about this..**

Dark Donatello was in the time machine. He reached over and pushed a button and hurtled himself through time. **(lol, this sounds like some cheesy time travel movie)**

He had to see Donatello, from 2003, for reasons he could not say or, to the readers disappointment, even think. :( The time machine had not been fully tested, so he could only hope that it took him to the right place. The time machine stopped, and Dark Donnie could tell it had broken. He growled and punched the door. Donatello from any year would probably be able to help him fix it. The door fell to the floor with a loud clang. He looked around the room and saw four battle ready turtles.

"What year is it?" he growled. None of them answered. He stepped out of the time machine and repeated his question. "What year is it?"

"2012." Donnie said. Dark Donatello growled and punched the time machine. It broke even more. He mentally face-palmed and turned to 2012 Donatello.

"Uh, can you fix that?"

**OK, that was shamefully short. I am ashamed of that. Holy sanity, I'm sorry, that sucked... Really bad. :(**


	4. For Ninjanoodles27 Emily x Leo

**OK. I have to be off the computer by 11:00 so this may be my last one shot for the day. Until I finish the four that I currently have in my requests, I'm gonna ask that you wait. I'll let you know when the requests are open again. :) This is for **Ninjanoodles27. Enjoy :D

Name: Emily

Turtle: Leo

I opened my eyes when the light started to shine through my curtain. I sat up, smiling. It was Valentines Day. I got dressed in a blue t-shirt, blue jeans and my light blue converse. I pulled my strawberry blond hair into a high ponytail (It still went to the middle of my back) I quickly grabbed my phone, just as it started buzzing. I looked on the caller ID and smiled. Leo. I answered.

"Happy Valentines Day, Emily." I heard him say. I giggled. "Happy Valentines Day, Leo." I replied.

"What are you doing today?" he asked. "I'm planing on hanging out with my boyfriend, but I'll stop by the lair later." I could see him smile.

"Great! I'll tell the guys." he said. "Later Emily." I smiled. "Bye Leo." I hung up and walked to the place my boyfriend told me to meet him. I was a bit early, but I doubt he'd mind. I turned a corner and the cafe was only a little bit away from me. I scanned the tables for my boyfriend. I found him and was about to call to him when I saw him sitting next to another girl. And he had his arm around her. I felt my eyes start to sting. Maybe it's just a friend, I told myself. Then they kissed.

I ran away. Not caring who saw me cry. I ran to the nearest ally, and jumped down the man-hole. I tried to dry my tears before I entered the lair. I walked in.

"H-Hey guys." I called. They were all off doing their own thing, and Leo sat on the couch, watching Space Heroes. He turned around and saw my tear streaked face. He ran over to me.

"Emily, what's wrong?" he asked. I put on a fake smile and didn't look him in the eyes.

"Nothing's wrong." I mumbled, a single tear sliding down my face. Leo wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I cried into his chest.

"My-My b-boyfriend, was cheat-ting on m-me." I said between sobs. I heard Leo gasp.

"Why would anyone do that to you?" he asked, holding me close. " Well I'll tell you what. That's his lose." he said. I looked at him confused. "You're beautiful, talented, smart, funny, and the list could go on forever. He was lucky to get you, and a total idiot for letting you go." his words made me blush and my heart flutter. I smiled and looked into his eyes. We got closer. Closer. Closer. And we kissed. When we pulled away I smiled, and so did he.

"I love you Emily." he said.

"I love you too Leo."

Enjoy your One Shot :D


	5. For TMNTforever

**Asdfjaosdufoiaejfosdujfaweurf ijs I waited way to long to do these and now there's like 20 of them._.my gosh there are so many of these. OK, Im going to do my best to get all of these done today but if I don't ****PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ME ANY OTHER REQUESTS!**** I will let you know when you can request again. I really appreciate you guys giving me all of these and at the least hoping I'll do good, it's really encouraging. FYI I'm listening to depressing music right now so... Sry if they seem kinda sad.**

**This is for **TMNTforever

**Turtle: Leonardo**

**Name: Jessica**

"Jessica!" I heard him call my name, desperation in his voice, but I didn't respond. I just kept running. Running from the eldest of the Turtles that I had grown to call family. "Jessica, come back!" I ran out of the sewer and out of the ally it was hidden in. It was broad daylight. He wouldn't be able to follow me.

My blue eyes where filled with anger and I fisted my hands in my long blond locks. I yelled in frustration, drawing the attention of many New Yorkers. But I didn't care. I stormed off to my apartment building, climbing the fire escape to the roof. I sat down, my feet dangling over the edge. After a few minutes I laid back, head touching the cool material of the roof. I sighed. Why did he have to be so.. So... Ugh! Why was he so.. Him. I loved him. I did. But at this moment I couldn't understand what had drawn me to him. I sat there for hours, watching the sun go down and feeling my eyelids grow heavy.

"Leonardo." I mumbled as I fell into sleep.

**Leo POV**

I messed up big time. Ah, I'm such an idiot! She hates me now! I know it. I sat down on the couch and hid my face behind my hands. I was so traped in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear my brothers come through the door. I looked up and saw them all bruised and limping. I bolted up in my seat.

"What happened!?" I asked. Raph looked to me. "Dogpound happened." I felt my eyes widen.

"Jessica." I whispered before running out of the lair and into the cold New York night.

**Jessica POV**

I heard someone coming down the street. My eyes cracked open a little bit and I blinked them a few times to wake up a bit. Had I really fallen asleep on the roof? Wow Jessica. Wow. I sat up and looked into the street. Huh, I swear I hears somebody. I stood up and turned around. I gasped as a giant, furry hand picked me up.

"Lookin' for me?" Dogpound asked. He tightened his grip and I gasped, quickly loosing breath.

"What do you want?" I maneged to say. He smirked. "Bait." he tightened his grip again and I felt something snap. I screamed. He quickly through me down to try to quiet me. I tried to sit up but fell back down, holding a hand over the left of my ribs. I saw him grab a sack, and I thought I heard somebody call my name. My world went black.

My breath was ragged. My body wouldn't move when I told it to. I heard somebody crying, and felt that same persons arms around me.

"I'm so sorry, Jessica." Leo? "I'm so so sorry. Please. Please wake up!" I coughed, blood sticking to my lip. I heard Leo gasp and hold me more upright as I continued to cough. I opened my eyes and looked to him.

"Leo?" I asked. "What are you-" he interrupted me by hugging me tight and crying into the crook of my neck.

"I'm so sorry." he cried. "I-I thought I'd lost you." I smiled lightly and hugged him back. "Why did you come for me?" I asked. When he didn't respond I looked down to his face which was still on my shoulder. My eyes widened. Was he blushing?

"Because I-" he started. "Because I love you." I gasped lightly. I felt him tense up and I smiled, pulling him even closer than before. He seemed surprised.

"I love you too, Leo!" I didn't need to see him to know he was smiling. He held my face in his hands and leaned in close. We both closed our eyes as the distance left between us disappeared. Fireworks went off in my stomach as I pulled him closer. When we pulled away I was gasping for breath. I looked up into his eyes and smiled hugging him tight. I was so happy that I almost forgot about my rib... Almost.


End file.
